fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Deltarune Fandom
See the game here Basic Information Deltarune is the Roleplaying Game spinoff/sequel/elseworld to Undertale, created by Toby Fox. Initially teased by someone who may or may not be W.D. Released on October 31st, 2018 DELTARUNE grew in popularity insanely fast, with normal Undertale fans playing, popular YouTubers, (i.e. Jacksepticeye, DanTDM, Thinknoodles, GTLive, etc.) and massive contributors to the fandom playing the game. Of course, Toby Fox is being a cryptid, so we don’t really''' know how the game relates to Undertale, but it’s awesome nonetheless! It’s free to play, so download here or use the link above. Appearance Delta has shoulder-length, Draco Malfoy coloured hair with bangs that cover their eyes. Their teeth are extremely sharp and yellow, like Susie’s. They have a large, pink scarf that wraps around their neck and falls out slightly. They have silver coloured metal boots, gloves, shoulder pads, and a chest plate. Around the gloves and on the shoulder things, there are spikes. Everything else, the sleeves and the tights, are black. Personality '''Typing Habits: All lowercase, most of the time! They will sign everything and anything they deem as important enough to sign, which is almost everything. They will sometimes narrate what they are doing in real life while typing, which some people can find annoying (they’re completely oblivious to their annoyance, though). They’ll sometimes make puns about the number four, which annoys everyone even more. DQ: sorry, I’m occupied at the moment. I’ve been in this campaign for about 6 hours. fourthermore, I’m really tired and I might just pass out if I keep typinggggggggggggggg DQ: crap I fell asleep on the keyboard for a sec there, ha ha! DQ: Signed, DR Actual Personality: Delta certainly can run their mouth for a while! They are a bit of a chatterbox, and once you get them started, it’ll be quite hard to get them to stop! Unlike their older sibling Undertale, they talk a whole hecking lot. They love storytelling and roleplaying, and will be able to hold a D&D campaign for hours until they pass out from exhaustion (as the DM, of course). They can be incredibly rude, and a lot of the times, they won’t even know that they’re pissing people off. Or they do, and they’re purposely ignoring it. But aside from when they’re r00d, they can be incredibly caring and loyal! They really enjoy other people’s company, even if they act like they want to be alone. Relationships Family Undertale Fandom - Older Sibling Homestuck Fandom - Cousin Delta really admires Homestuck (what's there not to admire?). They don’t talk to him much, but they try and act calmer near him when hanging out with Hiveswap. Seeing as how Homestuck doesn’t really like Undertale, they try and change his mind by acting well around him. Hiveswap Fandom - Cousin Definitely besties! Or at least, they hope so. They hang out together a lot (under the not-so-watchful eyes of Homestuck) and do a bunch of stupid kid stuff. It's awesome! Friendsim Fandom - Cousin Pesterquest Fandom - Cousin Problem Sleuth Fandom - Cousin Intermission Fandom - Cousin Mother Fandom - Cousin Quadrants Gallery References Category:Fandomstuck Category:Fandoms Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:RPG Fandoms